What Time Is It? (Summer)
What Time Is It? (Summer Time) is the first song that is heard in the Disney Channel Original Movie High School Musical 2 and the SpongeBob SquarePants episodes Fear of a Krabby Patty and To Love a Patty. This song is sang by Zelda, Sheik, Ike, Snake, Sonic, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, Wario, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Bowser, Kelsi Nielsen, Plankton, Samus/Zero Suit Samus, Abigail Santos, Sandy Cheeks, Troy Bolton, Gabriella Montez, Taylor McKessie, Chad Danforth, Martha Cox, Superman, Batman, Sharpay Kelsi, Sharpay Evans, Ryan Evans, Jason Cross, Zeke Baylor Other Singers *Waluigi *Dennis *Yoshi *Shawn Johnson *Avril Lavigne *Maria Filippov *Jean Stapleton *Apolo Anton Ohno *Penny Marshall (until June 12, 2013) *Besse Cooper *Walter Breuning *Pamela Anderson *Nelson Mandela *Margaret Thatcher *Rita Levi-Montalcini *Etta James *Robin Gibb *Andy Williams *Esther Williams *Zsa Zsa Gabor *Vera Lynn *Jiroemon Kimura *Allen Ford *Vera Zvonareva *Agnieszka Radwanska *Maria Sharapova *Vitalia Diatchenko Trivia *Martha Cox and Jason Cross were not chosen to be in the Juilliard School. *Birdo and Yoshi were not chosen to be on Wipeout before they passed on June 12, 2013, but they were allowed to staying alive until age 116. *When Allen Ford whips, he says "GET DOWN NO PEARLS". *Jean Stapleton was possibly going to be on this song on August 17, 2007, but Brooke Astor and Yone Minagawa died. *SpongeHenge and The 2 Faces of Squidward look like characters. "What Time Is It?" is the first song and music video from High School Musical 2. It is also the 1st song heard on the movie soundtrack. The song is about how everyone is going to enjoy their summer break. *In the song, Troy Bolton said "Did Shea beat Nielsen, Kelsi's right?". *Scott Winkler is not on this song in week 18. Choreography The song starts off with people saying "Summer!" over and over again. Then the bell rang for school to be let out. The whole entire student body then sang about how much fun summer vacation will be, with solos from Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay, and Ryan. Throughout the video, there are clips of Sharpay and Ryan's country club where everyone is having a good time. The Backbone team on BATC1 does not start with this song for the Remembrance Day week, but Unanimous does this song after "Peace I Leave With You". Lyrics CHORUS Chad: What time is it? Group: Summer time! It's our vacation Chad: What time is it? Group: Party Time! That's right, say it loud! Chad: What time is it? Group: The time of our lives, anticipation! Chad: What time is it? Group: Summer time! School's out! Scream and shout! VERSE 1 Troy: Finally summer's here Good to be chillin' out I'm off the clock, the pressure's off Now my girl's what it's all about! Gabriella: Ready for some sunshine, For my heart to take a chance! I'm here to stay not movin' away Ready for a summer romance! Both: Everybody ready, goin' crazy Yeah we're out Come on and let me hear you say it Now right now CHORUS (see above) Chad: What time is it? Group: Summer time! It's our vacation Chad: What time is it? Group: Party Time! That's right, say it loud! Chad: What time is it? Group: The time of our lives, anticipation! Chad: What time is it? Group: Summer time! School's out! Scream and shout! VERSE 2 Sharpay: Good-bye to rules...no summer school I'm free to shop till I drop Ryan: It's and education vacation Both: And the party never has to stop Sharpay: We've got things to do...We'll see you soon Ryan: And we're really gonna miss you all Sharpay: Good-bye to you and you Ryan: and you and you Both: Bye-bye until next fall Everybody ready goin' crazy Yeah we're out C'mon and let me hear you say it now right now Chad: What time is it? Group: Summer time! It's our vacation Chad: What time is it? Group: Party Time! That's right, say it loud! Chad: What time is it? Group: The time of our lives, anticipation! Chad: What time is it? Group: Summer time! School's out! Scream and shout! Troy and Gabriella: No more wakin' up at 6:00am Cause now our time is all our own Sharpay and Ryan: Enough already, we're waiting Come on let's go!!! Troy, Gabriella, Ryan, Sharpay, Chad, Taylor: GO OUTTA CONTROL!!! DANCE BREAK Troy: Alright Chad: Everybody Ryan: Yeah Troy: C'mon Chad and Group: Sabrina Bryan: School pride let's show it(show it) Terue Ashida: Champions we know it(know it) Jiroemon Kimura (now Yoshi): Wildcats,(yeah) all the best(yeah) Apolo Anton Ohno: Death dates and yeah. Christina Aguilera: This season of BATC is going happening. Birdo: Red, white and gold Yoshi: When it's time to win we do it Toadette: We're number one... we proved it ALL BATC1 contestants: So let's live it up... party down...That's what this summer's all about OUT CHORUS Everybody: What time is it... Gabriella: Summertime is finally here Everybody: Let's celebrate! Troy and Gabriella: Wanna hear you loud and clear now Everybody: School's out Chad and Taylor: We can sleep as late as we want to Everybody: It's our time Sharpay and Ryan: We can do whatever we wanna do Chad: What time is it... Group: It's summertime we'll be lovin' it C'mon and say it again now Chad: What time is it Group: It's party time let's go and have the time of our lives...Yeah... Behind the Scenes *The music video was shown on Disney Channel on June 9, 2007. *Shitsu Nakano died two days after the song was released. *The roller coaster featured in the music video was inspired from a massage line. *The music video took 3 days to film with over 200 extras. *This song took 192 days (Jun 3, 2010 to December 2010) to do Wipeout Canada with the song. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SwwwcxvDzcs Trivia/Goofs *All the songs of High School Musical 2 were remixed. *In Christmas, in Disneyland, many actors and actresses of High School Musical 2 sang the song What Time Is It? (Christmas Time). Appearances *High School Musical 2 External Links * "What Time Is It?" Music Video on Disney XD Category:Songs Category:ASBB Category:HSM Category:HSM2 Songs Category:Pembroke, Ontario Category:Played By Tasha Category:Played By Uniqua Category:Pearl Krabs